Passiontide
by Lilith Lefey
Summary: Slash. everus/Remus. Resposta de Remus para Romanticide


_**Passiontide**_

Severus.

Desculpe-me, mas não posso evitar, eu tenho de concordar.

Você é patético.

Patético a ponto de achar que não o conheço, mas eu o conheço muito bem, Severus.

Seu estúpido.

Eu não preciso de uma maldita apresentação! Não preciso saber o que foi feito da merda do seu passado! Não me importo com ele! Não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam ou falam sobre você. Mas você aparentemente se importa, se preocupa com o que todos dizem, menos com o que eu penso de você, sinto por você! Se se importasse, estaria vivo ao me lado agora.

Ao contrário do que pensa, ninguém tem vontade de rir agora. Mencionar seu nome a Albus significaria trazer lágrimas aos velhos olhos. Se você quer provar Albus errado sobre alguma coisa, você deveria estar vivo. Não me dê tarefa! "Nosso perfeito diretor e líder da Ordem da Fênix" – como você colocou – já percebeu que ele estava e provavelmente está errado sobre muitas coisas. Sua expressão de fracasso não tem graça alguma Severus, nem mesmo você e todo o seu sadismo poderia gostar de ver o estado de Albus agora...

Como ousa? Perguntar-me se penso em você... penso em você desde o dia em que meus lábios encostaram o seu pela primeira vez! Não me venha com seu drama! Estou farto do seu drama. Penso em você, sempre pensei! Em quem você acha que penso agora enquanto choro, seu grande filho da puta?

Não subestime as suas alunas, elas estão certas. Há um grande amor não correspondido nessa história: o meu. Eu o amei como você e seu estúpido coração não podem imaginar. Eu o amei, Sakiel o amou e você não sabe o que é isso. Você torna o amor complicado quando ele é simples, você coloca amor e ódio lado a lado e os mistura, você ama e odeio ao mesmo tempo. A coisa mais simples da vida você não consegui separar, não sabe qual é a diferença entre bem e mal, felicidade e tristeza, amor e ódio. Para você tudo é a mesma coisa, tudo se mistura em um único sentimento.

Você nunca amou por que não sabe o que é isso.

Algum dia eu mostrei interesse na sua família, no seu dinheiro, no seu passado? Estava feliz em ouvir o que você tinha para me contar. Você poderia ter me falado que veio da família real ou nasceu de uma prostituta doente e acabada que para mim você continuaria a ser aquele com quem eu queria amanhecer abraçado. Aquele com quem ainda quero dormir escutando a respiração hoje.

Eu entendo a sua mãe. Ela amava seu pai como eu amo você. Apesar de você me ferir constantemente, continuo amando. Seu pai a machucava da mesma maneira como você me machucou e ainda machuca, a diferença que são dores provocada em planos distintos, apenas isso. Deve ser mal de família, você e seu pai machucarem as pessoas que mais os amam.

Não estou dizendo que sua mãe estava certa em suportar, apenas estou confessando que a compreendo.

Você condena seu pai pelo modo como tratava sua mãe. Mas você não a tratou melhor. Arrancou-lhe seu único filho! Pensou nisso? O quanto ela deve ter sofrido naquela noite quando você não voltou? Ou na manhã seguinte quando você não estava lá, o sofá frio pela noite passada sem ninguém dormindo nele.

E seu pai? Você o censura por ele não o conhecer, não saber seus gostos. Mas quem nesse mundo é capaz de compreendê-lo, Severus? Nem você mesmo pode dizer o que é, do que gosta. Tudo para você é complicado! Você é complicado! Eu o entendo por que a minha mente trabalha de um modo simples: você é aquele que amo, e para mim isso basta.

Concordo com você quando diz que seus pais nunca o procuraram. Eles sabiam onde você estava, sabiam que estava com Sakiel. Sabiam que você seria feliz com ele, mesmo que perder o filho os fizesse triste, você estaria feliz, isso bastava.

As pessoas o amam e você não consegue perceber.

Não derramarei lagrima alguma por Sakiel. Não percebe que você é a única pessoa capaz de me fazer chorar? Chorei apenas a sua morte e apenas de você sentirei falta.

Eu o escondia, tem razão. Eu o protegia, isso você não vê. Eu o protegia dos Marotos, de Hogwarts, de sua própria casa. Você acha que estava preparado para assumir um namoro com um garoto da Grifinória? Eu tinha meus amigos, tinha a popularidade de James, tinha a força de Sirius, tinha o deboche de Peter. Você tinha o que? O ódio de toda a escola, o desprezo de sua casa!

Se você acha que eu não o amava suficiente, significa que você nunca me entendeu o suficiente.

Pensa que sou tão moralista assim? Acha que não ficaria ao seu lado enquanto fizesse as artes proibidas?

Então digo que é um tolo!

Suportaria ver você se afundando em tal magia e viveria feliz ao seu lado. Mas o que não pude suportar e vê-lo amando outra, e ter meu amor dividido. Você sempre amou a sua arte e apenas a sua arte amaria, sem importar o que eu fizesse. Foi por isso que não ficamos juntos depois de Hogwarts.

Foi pro sua causa.

Não minha.

Por que em sua ultima carta você coloca toda a culpa em mim? Era isso que você achava? Que a sua felicidade dependia de mim? Mas não depende, Severus. Nunca dependeu. Ela era sua para ter ou rejeitar e nenhum poder que você me desse poderia mudar isso.

Você foi triste por que quis.

Ou por que nunca entendeu o que é felicidade.

O momento mais feliz da sua vida foi quando decidiu morrer? Que tipo de felicidade é essa, Severus? Que tipo de mente doentia poderia sair com isso? Somente a sua mesmo, seu desgraçado!

E agora você está morto e eu não posso falar-lhe que você está errado, que suicídio não é felicidade. Não sei onde você está, não sei se finalmente está feliz, só sei que pessoas aqui estão chorando por você e enquanto alguém derramar uma lagrima em sua memória, sua morte foi um erro.

Foda-se se Voldemort está vivo ou morto! Quem se importa? Eu não me importo! Você está morto, é isso que me faz sofrer, me faz sofrer como Voldemort nunca pode fazer.

Isso acabou na noite em que você acabou com a sua vida e com a minha também...

Amor, Remus Lupin

NA: então... essa é a resposta do Remus pra carta que o Sev escreveu pra ele em _Romaticide. _Essa fic chama Passiontide só pra ser legal! SACO! ODEIO POR TITULO! E essa fic eu fiz por causa da SoullessD ! e deborapotter, vc perguntou como se mata Voldemort... a resposta é... QUEM SABE? Não tenho idéia! Eu ia te mandar um e-mail falando isso, mas resolvi esperar um pouco, ver se eu achava uma resposta, mas nem... foi mal...

E aproveitar a fic pra mandar um beijo pra Ikka, q é sempre a primeira a ler as fics e a q me dá apoio moral!

E nessa musica do Nightwish que tem a palavra Passiontide... vou escrever a letra aki!

**Higher Than Hope**

Time it took the most of me  
And left me with no key  
To unlock the chest of remedy  
Mother, the pain aint hurting me  
But the love that I feel  
When you hold me near

The hopes were high  
The choirs were vast  
Now my dreams are left to live through you

Red Sun rising  
Drown without inhaling  
Within, the dark holds hard  
Red Sun rising  
Curtain falling  
Higher than hope my cure lies

Passiontide  
An angel by my side  
But no Christ to end this war  
To deliver my soul from the sword  
Hope has shown me a scenery  
Paradise poetry  
With first snow Ill be gone

The hopes were high...

Red Sun rising...

Your death saved me

Red Sun rising...


End file.
